The 6th Year! A HarryHermione fic!
by Fan325
Summary: Its thier 6th year. Harrys a prefect. So is Hermione.They share a dorm. Teen Pregnency.....
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer-I own nothing._

_Time/Setting- It is the beginning of Harry's 6__th__ year. _

'Harry! Harry!' A bushy haired girl called out. The boy raven haired boy turned around. 

'Hey, Hermione!' The two greeted and gave each other a friendly hug. 

'How was your summer?' Hermione asked as the two were walking aboard the Hogwarts Express.

'Lousy as always. I couldn't get or send any mail! Uncle Vernon banned owls all together! How was yours?' Harry asked.

'It was ok I guess I went to Australia for most of August.' Hermione replied. As they where searching for a compartment they spotted Ginny. 

'Ginny, Where's your brother?' Harry asked noticing Ron's absence. 

' Which one I have 6.' Ginny replied jokingly.

'Ron.' Harry said not finding her joke amusing. 

'He's at Saint Mungos, He's really sick and they can't seem to find out what's wrong with him.' Ginny replied her face showing hurt and sadness. 

'Oh.' was all Harry managed to get out due to shock and sadness, Being at Hogwarts with out Ron just doesn't seem right.

'Do you know when he will be coming back to Hogwarts ?' Hermione said, her face showing the same emotions as Harry's. 

'No, When ever they find out his illness and a cure, but probably before the Christmas holidays' Ginny said solemnly.

'Oh, Well do you mind if we join you in the compartment.' Harry asked Ginny, Luna & Neville who were also in the compartment.

'No, not at all!' Ginny said. So they sat and enjoyed each others company. 

Feast! 

When they arrived at Hogwarts they all sat down at the Gryffindor house table (except Luna) and listened to Dumbledore make the start of year feast. He talked about the usual things, stay out of the forest & that the next Hogsmeade weekend would be in 2 weeks for those 3rd year and up. Then he said something that made all the Gryffindors look up ' It has come to my attention that Gryffindor it one short of a prefect, So therefore the new Gryffindor prefect is none other then Harry Potter.' At that the Gryffindor House table erupted into clapping, wolf whistles and screaming. After the feast Hermione decided to show Harry the prefect bathrooms and prefect dorms.

'The Gryffindor 6th year prefect dorm is on the 7th floor too Harry.' Hermione said.

'Cool.' Harry said'

'We share a common room and a bathroom, I hope you don't mind.' Hermione said.

'Not at all.' Harry replied.

'The password is amortentia.' Hermione explained as she said amortentia to the portrait of a women holding a rose.

'Okay.' said Harry as the portrait swung open to reveal a large common room draped in maroon and gold.

'Wow, The 5th years prefects don't even get there own dorm and we get this, Its so beautiful.' Hermione said .

' Yeah its amazing, want to go check out our rooms?' Harry said excitedly.

' Sure.' Hermione. She was just as excited. They walked up one of the marble staircases. The room they entered was defiantly Harry's , the bed spread had moving snitches on it and the wooden dresser had HARRY POTTER inscribed in the wood.

'Wow, This is the best bedroom I have ever seen.' Harry exclaimed .

'Yeah, Its so you!' Hermione said .

' Want to go check out your room?' Harry asked

'Yes!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Lets cut through the bathroom.' Harry said.

'Okay.' The bathroom was gleaming white except for the towels which were maroon and gold much like common room. The bathtub was huge, the size of a small pool.

'Wow!' They both exclaimed. When they got to Hermione's room they saw that the walls were lined with bookshelves and the walls and bed spread where a pale purple. She also had a wooden dresser that had HERMIONE GRANGER inscribed on it. The bed also had tons and tons of pillows on it .

'This looks like my room at home!' Hermione said happily. As she reached for a pillow and chucked it at Harry's head she screamed 'Pillow fight!'

'Oi!' Harry exclaimed as he reached to grab a pillow to throw at Hermione. The pillow fight lasted for about 30 minutes. The whole room was covered in feathers from the pillows.

'It's getting late I should probably go back to my room.' Harry said.

'Yeah, Okay.' Hermione said.

'Goodnight, Harry.' said Hermione, Then she kissed him on the cheek.

'Goodnight, Hermione.' said Harry. Both teenagers went to bed with smiles on there faces.

Authors Note- Please review to tell me if I should keep going with this story. Reviews are so helpful please include any questions or comments you have. The next chapter there might be Hogsmeade. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__-I own nothing._

_**Dedication- **__I would like to dedicate this chapter to Paws.on.scroll. For reviewing the first chapter, I would also like to thank everyone who put this story on story alert, it motivates me so much. __J_

Chapter 2!

Over the first 12 days of Hogwarts, Hermione & Harry had been spending a lot of time together, doing homework, doing there prefect duties and even just plain hanging out in their common room. They were slowly starting to fall in love with each other, but Harry didn't know Hermione secretly loved him and Hermione didn't know Harry secretly loved her.

It was the morning of the day before of the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. So at breakfast the whole Great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

'Good Morning.' Harry said as he sat down across from Hermione for breakfast.

'Morning.' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Anything good in the news?' Harry asked Hermione as he spotted the already read morning Daily Prophet.

'No, just the usual.' Hermione said.

'Oh, Listen Hermione I was wondering if that if you didn't have anyone to go with to Hogsmeade tomorrow, that maybe you want to go with me….' Harry managed to stutter out.

'Oh, like as a date or just friends?' Hermione asked.

'Um…Maybe as a date, but if you want to go as just friends I understand.' Harry said blushing looking very embarrassed.

'Oh, Harry I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you on a date !' Hermione said her face bright with a huge smile on it.

'Ok, Meet me at the Great Hall entrance at 12:00?' He asked. With a smile on his face too.

'Sure!' She exclaimed . And they headed off to there first class.

Hogsmeade Morning!

Harry's Morning.

Harry woke up at 9:00, After deciding he didn't really want to go down to breakfast he called a house elf.

'Dobby!' Harry said. A moment later Dobby stood in front of Harry wearing an apron and about 5 of the hats Hermione had set out last year in the common room.

'Yes, Mister Harry Potter. Sir. Dobby said looking up at Harry with those huge round eyes.

'Could you bring me up some food, please. A muffin and a glass of juice would be great.' Harry said.

'Yes, Mister Harry. Sir, Dobby loves to serve Mister Harry Potter. Dobby will be back in a second.' and with the elf left with a pop. Harry decided to pick out his best muggle clothing. He had picked out black jeans, a white tee shirt and a black suit jacket. He laid the outfit out on the bed. Then he heard a pop, he turned around and saw Dobby standing with a plate stacked with food in one hand and a tall glass of juice in the other hand.

'Thanks, Dobby.' Harry said as he reached out to grab his breakfast.

'Anytime Mister Harry Potter. Sir . Dobby loves to help.' and with that the elf popped away. When Harry was done eating he decided to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he tried to tame that hair of his but he couldn't get it to lay flat so he soon gave up on his hair. By the time he was done getting dressed it was 11:30 so he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione's Morning

Hermione woke up at 8:00. Then she decided to go have a shower. Then she put on a pair of Hogwarts robes and went down to breakfast. She couldn't see Harry anywhere so se sat with Ginny instead. When she had finished her breakfast she went back upstairs to get ready for her date with Harry. She had put her hair down and put a charm on it so it was in a few curls instead of it's normal bushiness. She picked out a dark purple skirt that came just above the knee and a tight , light purple tank top that had sequins on it . She then added the dark purple jacket in case it got cold. By the time she had done her hair, make up and picked out an outfit it was 11:45. So she went out the door to meet Harry at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Authors Note- Hey, I love the story alerts I am receiving and would love to get more reviews . I'm sorry I didn't include Hogsmeade in this chapter, this was more of a filler chapter and also I wanted to update soon. So, yeah if you have any questions, comments or thoughts please review it helps so much. JJ


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to __eowyncullen who not only reviewed but put me on author alert, put this as a favourite story, put me as a favourite author and put this on story alert. Thanks eowyncullen and everyone else who reviewed or story alert or favourite author or fav story or author alert. It means so much.__JJ_

**Chapter 3!**

**Hogsmeade!**

When Hermione got to the Great Hall entrance she saw Harry standing there. 'Man he is so hot.' Hermione thought to herself. Harry was thinking the same thing about Hermione. 

'Hey, you look beautiful.' Harry said looking at her tight top. 

'Hey, Thanks.' She replied smiling and blushing. 

'Where do you want to go in Hogsmeade?' he asked. 

'Well, I was thinking we could go to the 3 Broomsticks for lunch or something and then Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for some new quills and Honeydukes of course….but whatever you want to do.' She said smiling.

'What you want to do sounds great.' Harry replied. 

'Okay, Lets get going.' Hermione said. And they took of to Hogsmeade. 

When they arrived in Hogsmeade they decided to go straight to The 3 Broomsticks for lunch. When they got there they were able to find a quiet table in the back. Then they ordered their food and 2 butterbeers. While they were waiting for there drinks Harry spoke.

' Hermione, err I was wondering if , maybe you'd be my er girlfriend.' Harry said while staring at the table. He looked up and saw that Hermione had tears running down her face. 

' Why are you crying? If you want to say no - ' Harry stopped mid-sentence because Hermione interrupted him saying "Harry, These are tears of joy. I have loved you since 1st year when you saved me from the troll, I would love to be your girlfriend.' 

'Oh, well if I had know that I would have asked sooner.' Harry said with a huge smile on his face. Just then the waitress came with there food and butterbeers. 

'Thanks.' Hermione said to the waitress. As they ate there meals they didn't really talk much. When they were done Harry threw a galleon on the table and off they went to get new quills. After they got new quills, they went to honeydukes. There they ran into Ginny.

'Hey Ginny, Any news about Ron?' Hermione asked the red head.

'Yeah, They found out what the illness was and he should be home by Halloween or sooner.' She said brightly. (Authors Note- Its September the 14, So Ron will be back in like a month and a half.) 

'Oh, That's great we've really missed him.' Hermione said. Then the couple exited the sweet shop holding hands. 

Later in their Common Room!

'How do you think Ron's going to react when he finds out we are together ?' Hermione asked with a worried expression on her face. 

'If he is really our friend then he will see that we both love each other a lot and that we were meant to be together.' Harry told her reassuringly as he put his arm around her. 

'Thanks Harry, I love you.' She said, then they gave each other a long passionate kiss. 

'I love you to Mione. ' He murmured. 

2 Weeks Later!

After 2 weeks of long passionate kisses, french kisses and hugs. The couple decided they wanted to move on to the next big step.

'Hey Harry.' Hermione said seductively.

'Hey, Mione.' Harry said while still looking down at his homework. Hermione noticing Harry wasn't paying any attention snapped her bra strap very loud. This got Harry to look up. When he saw her he saw that all she was wearing was a bra, panties and high heels.

'Wow' was all Harry managed to get out.

'Want to come upstairs and play?' Hermione asked in that same seductive voice.

'YES.' He said as he ran up to Hermione's bedroom. (Author's Note- I'm going to be a pain and not write about what they were doing upstairs. )

When Harry woke up naked lying next to Hermione who was also naked. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and her eyes fluttered open. The coupled lied there looking into each others eyes smiling.

'Morning, Beautiful.' Harry said.

'Morning.' She replied happily.

'Want to go get some breakfast?' Harry asked.

'Sure, Lets get clothes on first though.' She said jokingly

'Okay.' Harry said smiling at his girlfriend. After they got ready they left for the great hall holding hands.

Authors Note- Please review. Comments, questions or Constructive criticism helps!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Dedication - Everyone who reviewed, story alert, story fav, author alert and author fav! It means so much!

Chapter 4!

Harry and Hermione had now been in a very intimate relationship for 1 month now. It was the morning of October the 15th and Harry and Hermione had just "celebrated" a 1 month anniversary yesterday. This is why they were lying in bed next to each other fast asleep naked. This is until Hermione randomly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom because she had a sudden urge to vomit. Harry woke up at the sound of this and trudged into the bathroom.

'You, Okay. Hon.?' Harry asked soothingly. While rubbing his girlfriends back. After she had done vomiting and rinsed her mouth she replied.

' Yeah, I'm fine it must just be the stomach flu or I ate something funny.' She replied.

' Are you sure you shouldn't go see Madame Promfrey?' Harry asked concerned.

'I'm sure, If it doesn't get better then I'll go see her , Okay.' Hermione said.

'Okay.' said Harry. Satisfied with her answer.

'I'm going to go take a nap now.' and with that she left the bathroom to go to her room.

When Hermione woke up she decided to go look for Harry. She checked his bedroom and found him there working on a potions essay.

' Wow, You must be really bored if your working on school work.' Hermione said jokingly. As she stood in the door way of Harry's room.

' Hey, feeling better?' Harry asked Hermione.

' Yeah, It must have just been something I ate.' Hermione said.

'Oh, that's great.' Harry said cheerfully.

'Want to go take a walk to the lake?' Hermione asked.

'Sure!' Harry said delighted to get away from his potions essay. Once they got to the lake and sat down beside the lake in there favourite spot they saw Ginny walking towards them.

'Hey, Ginny.' Hermione said.

'Hi, I have great news Ron will be back in 2 or 3 weeks, Isn't that great!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Hermione said. After Ginny left Hermione spoke.

' I am so worried about how Ron is going to take us going out.' Hermione said. Her face showing concern and worry.

'Yeah, I think he is going to be mad at me because I think he fancies you.' Harry said.

'What!" Hermione said surprised.

' Yeah, I think he likes you. Why are you thinking of leaving me?' Harry said jokingly

'NO!' Hermione said after playfully hitting his arm.

' Well, We will just have to deal with his reaction when the time comes.' Harry said.

'Yeah, Want to go get dinner. I'm starving!' Hermione said.

'Sure.' Harry replied. And off they went to the Great Hall.

AUTHORS NOTE- IMPORTANT! There is a poll on my profile asking 'Do you think Ron should be mad at Harry and Hermione for dating?' I would really like your in put so please take the poll! Please review questions, comments and constructive criticism helps me so much! The next chapter will be long and exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Dedication- Everyone that reviewed.

Chapter 5!

It was early in the morning and Hermione was lying in bed sleeping peacefully, that is until she ran to the bathroom to vomit. It was early in the morning when Harry woke up to the sound of vomiting. So he got up and sleepily walked to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes. When he got to the bathroom he saw his girlfriend, kneeling over the toilet bowl. The room had a foul odour, smelling like vomit. He went up to Hermione and rubbed her back.

'Mione, Your going to go see Madame Promfrey. Okay?' Harry said making it sound more like a command then a question.

'No, Its just a stomach flu.' Hermione said.

'Hermione, You promised!' Harry said a little louder then before.

'Fine, I'll go then. You wait in common room.' Hermione exclaimed sounding a little annoyed.

'Okay.' Harry said relieved she was going to the nurse.

Madame Promfrey's

'So, Hermione what seems to be the problem.' The nurse said cheerfully.

'Well, I have been vomiting in the morning for the past couple days and I have been having cramps.'

'Are you sure its not PMS?' Madame Promfrey asked.

' Yes, I'm sure this isn't my time of the month.' Hermione said.

'Okay, Well I will do a few tests.' The nurse said while taking a sample of Hermione's blood. She went back into her office. While she was in her office Hermione could hear her muttering spells and charms. Then the nurse said suddenly "Oh, my!'

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked her voice sounding a mixture of worry, scare and concern.

'M-m-iss Granger, your p-p-pregnant.' The nurse said looking while looking at the floor.

'WHAT?!" Hermione screamed.

'Your pregnant.' The nurse said again this time looking at Hermione.

'Oh my god!, I have to go.' Hermione said and ran out of the room. Hermione decided she needed to take a walk before confronting Harry. As she walked down to the lake tears rolled down her face. So many thoughts were going through her head what if Harry leaves me, what if my parents dis-own me, what if I get kicked out of Hogwarts. She sat down by the lake and buried her face in her hands. It took Hermione half a hour to get herself together and build up strength to tell Harry. Before Hermione knew it she was at the portrait of the lady holding the rose. "Amortentia' She mumbled. When the door opened Harry looked up so fast you could here his neck crack.

'So, What's wrong ?' Harry said impatiently.

' I don't know how to tell you, You are going to leave me after I tell you, you are going to hate me.' Hermione said tears rolling down her face again.

'Hermione, I promise what ever it is, I would never leave you. I love you to much, Mione.' Harry said sincerely

'Ok, Well Harry. Were p-pregnant.' Hermione said, so quietly you could barely hear her.. After she said this all Harry did was gape open mouthed at her.

'Harry, Please say something.' Hermione pleaded as more tears started to swarm in her eyes.

'Oh, Hermione.' Harry said soothingly as he got up and hugged his crying and pregnant girlfriend.

'Everything's going to be okay, I wont leave you. I promise.' Harry murmured while still hugging Hermione and rubbing her back. Hermione broke the hug and looked at Harry in the eyes.

' So, Your not mad.' Hermione said sounding a little worried.

'Bloody hell, No. Hermione I love you. All this baby is going to do is make that love stronger.' Harry replied sounding absolutely positive.

'Oh. Harry. I love you so much.' Hermione said and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

'I love you to, Mione.'

Authors Note- Hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing. There is still the poll on my profile asking ' Should Ron be mad at Harry and Hermione?'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Dedication- Everyone who reviewed.

Setting- The next day. So like October 16th.

Chapter 6!

'Hey, Harry.' Hermione said cheerfully. As she walked into their common room in the morning.

'Hey. Mione.' Harry said.

'I was thinking of going to see Madame Promfrey after breakfast, So we could find out the gender and when the baby's going to be born.' Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch next to Harry.

'Sounds good.' Harry replied equally cheerful.

'You'll come with me, right?' Hermione said with concern and worry in her voice.

'Of course I will, Were in this together.' Harry murmured while pulling Hermione into a hug.

'Oh Harry, that means so much to me.' Hermione said while tears of joy were rolling down her face.

'Want to get some breakfast?' Harry said.

'Sure.' And they left their common room.

Madame Promfrey's

'Hello, Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter.' The nurse said as she saw Harry and Hermione standing at the door.

'Hello, we were wondering if you weren't busy then you could, do a check up on me. To find out when were due and what the gender is.' Hermione spoke.

'Sure, I'm not busy right now.' Madame Promfrey said, Stating the obvious as the whole ward was patient free.

'If you could just lie down on that bed.' Madame Promfrey said as she pointed to the bed to the right of them. Hermione then laid down on the bed and Harry sat down in a chair beside the bed holding Hermione's hand.

'I will now do a test to make sure you and the child don't have any illnesses.' Madame Promfrey explained. The nurse held her wand horizontally about 1 inch from Hermione's head. She then spoke many cantations and spells under her breath. She then moved the wand up and down Hermione's body from her head to her feet.

'You have no illnesses or diseases of any kind.' Madame Promfrey said to Hermione.

'That's good.' Hermione murmured.

'I will now do a spell that will find out the gender and when the baby will be born.' The nurse said to the smiling couple. The nurse pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach and muttered a spell. Madame Promfrey then turned to the couple and spoke.

'You are going to have a baby girl and she will be born around June 20th.' The nurse said happily.

'Oh My God.' was all Hermione was able to get out.

'Yes, well. You should be coming in tomorrow to pick up some morning sickness potion and starting May you will be having weekly check ups, Okay?' The nurse exclaimed.

'Yes, Yes. That's fine.' and with that the couple took off to their common room.

'HARRY we are going to have a little baby girl!' Hermione exclaimed while jumping up and down.

'I know isn't great!' Harry exclaimed. Then he said the password to the portrait. Not knowing who was on the other side of it.

Authors Note- Sorry the update toke so long I got this really mean PM saying how this story sucked so I wasn't exactly motivated. I have some ideas for baby girls name such as Lily, Shannon, and Cora, but send me your ideas or tell me what you think of mine. So review please! Oh, and also in this fic Sirius is still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing.Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to 'james is my boi.' Your review made me smile. Thanks!

Chapter 7!

_Then he said the password to the portrait. Not knowing who was on the other side of it. _

_Harry and Hermione entered the portrait and walked into the common room only to find the youngest Weasley boy on one of the couches, going through a month and a half's worth of homework. When Ron heard the portrait open he immediately looked up at the shocked Harry and Hermione who were standing in the doorway. _

'_Hey Guys, How have you been? How were your summers?!' Ron exclaimed. _

'_Hi Ron. Were okay. Are summers were okay.' Hermione muttered while playing with the sleeve of her shirt not wanting to look at Ron. _

'_What's wrong, You guys are acting funny.' Ron said while looking back and forth from Harry to Hermione._

'_Um…...Ron we have to tell you something.' Hermione said, her face showing worry, fear and concern._

'_Okay.' Ron replied uncertainly. _

'_Well, um Harry and um me are um pregnantanddating." She said the last words in a rush. _

'_WHAT!' Ron roared._

'_HOW COULD YOU, I'M AWAY FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH AND YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING AROUND!' Ron yelled angrily. _

' _It's not your business, if we sleep around Ron.' Harry yelled now equally as mad as Ron. _

'_IT IS SO MY BUISNESS.' Ron roared._

'_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERMIONE, YOUR SUCH A SKANK!' Ron yelled., he pointed his wand at Hermione and said 'CRUCIO.' But Harry jumped out in front of Hermione, So the curse hit him instead. Harry dropped to the floor in pain. _

'_How could you Ron!' Hermione screamed and she took out her own wand and said 'Accio, Ron's wand!' Ron's wand soared from Hermione's hand into her own. Hermione then did a spell that tied Ron up with rope so he was incapable of moving, and also put a silencing charm on him so he couldn't talk. Hermione then knelt down beside Harry who was still laying on the floor from the curse. _

'_You okay?' Hermione murmured._

'_Yeah, I'm okay, I just had to protect you and our child.' He said._

'_Aw, Your going to be such a great father. Well I'm going to go get Dumbledore, Will you stay and make sure he doesn't try anything.' Hermione asked._

'_Sure.' Harry asked. With a quick kiss on the cheek she went through the portrait to go get the Headmaster. About 15 minutes later Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in through the portrait. _

'_Hello, Harry.' Professor Dumbledore said._

'_Hello, Professors.' Harry said to Dumbledore and McGonagall._

'_From what Miss. Granger has told us, Ronald Weasley used an unforgivable curse on you, Is this correct?' McGonagall asked. _

'_Yes, Well he was aiming for Hermione but I got in the way.' Harry said. _

'_Why was he aiming at Hermione?' Professor Dumbledore asked curiously. _

'_Well, Hermione told him something.' Harry said._

'_What earth could she have told him, that made him use a unforgivable?' The headmaster asked._

'_Sir, I told him I was pregnant.' Hermione said. _

'_Well, Who is the father of your child?' He asked._

'_Harry.' Hermione said, obviously._

'_Well, Hogwarts does not allow pregnant girls.' The headmaster said as a look of horror spread over Hermione's face. _

'_However, Since you are carrying Harry Potter's child, I think it seems fit you stay at Hogwarts, Hogwarts is the safest place.' Professor Dumbledore said._

'_Thank you so much, Professor!' Hermione smiled._

'_Sir, What are you going to do with him? Harry asked while pointing at Ron._

'_I think expulsion seems fit, don't you?' Dumbledore asked. _

'_Well, We would let him stay if he promised to stay far away from us and if Harry could remain prefect instead of him.' Hermione explained. _

'_Okay, But if he ever does anything ever again he will be out of Hogwarts faster then you can say nitwit.' Dumbledore said. _

'_Okay.' Hermione said replied. _

'_Do you understand Mr. Weasley?' Dumbledore asked Ron. _

'_Yes, Sir.' Ron replied once the spells were taken off of him._

'_So you can never speak to Harry & Hermione again, Is this clear?' Dumbledore said. _

'_Yes, Sir.' Ron said._

'_Okay then, off you go to the Gryffindor boys dormitory.' And Ron left the room. _

'_Now, that I know you 2 are pregnant, I think Professor McGonagall and I should add a few more rooms to these ones, Don't you?' Dumbledore asked. _

'_Wow, Professor that would be wonderful!' Hermione exclaimed. _

'_Okay, Do you mind staying a few days in the room of requirements so we can get your rooms ready?' _

'_No, Not at all!' _

'_Okay, then you can go off to the room of requirements now then, I will send your stuff up there.' Dumbledore explained. _

'_Okay.' And off the couple went to the room of requirements. When they arrived there was a door already set for them, but they had to say there new password 'baby girl.' When the door opened for them they saw that it looked exactly the same as there common room. _

'_Mione, Today was a really long day. Want to go upstairs and take a nap until dinner?' Harry asked his girlfriend._

'_Sure.' Hermione replied and they trudged upstairs to Harry's bedroom._

_Authors Note- Hey I hoped you like the 875 word chapter! It's been my longest yet! I'm sorry for those who thought they shouldn't fight but maybe they will be friends again. For those of you who think they should get married don't worried I will work it in somewhere. Please review. When you review choose which name you like best for there child : here are your choices _

_1.Lily_

_2.Shannon_

_3. Cora_

_4. Claire_

_5. Jane. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing. 

Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed!

Setting- The next day!

Chapter 8!

After the 'Ron incident' Harry and Hermione decided to lay low. So they only left the room of requirement for meals, classes, quidditch and prefect duties. So this is why on the beautiful sunny morning they were in their common room laying on the couch talking. 

'When do you think we should tell everybody that were expecting?' Hermione asked Harry. 

'I don't know, pretty soon I guess, before you start showing.' Harry replied 

'Well, I've been reading up on pregnancy and teen pregnancy and I should start showing at like my 5th month. But I think we should tell everyone at Christmas break.' Hermione explained. 

'Yeah, that would be a good time, Who all are we going to tell?' Harry asked.

'My parents, Sirius , Lupin. I think we should tell the Weasleys even though we aren't getting along with Ron, Do you think we should tell the Dursleys?' Hermione said.

'No, they wouldn't care and I'm probably staying with Sirius for the summer anyways.' Harry explained. 

'But what about me and our b-baby?' Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes.

'No, Mione. Don't cry, We could all stay at Sirius's or at your parents.' Harry replied soothingly. 

'Okay, But I'm really worried how my parents are going to take the news, they are probably going to dis own me.' Hermione sobbed. 

'Mione it will be okay, They love you, I love you.' Harry murmured.

'Oh, Harry you always know what to say.' Hermione said and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

'Yep, Want to go get some breakfast before potions?' Harry asked hungrily. 

'Sure.' She replied and off they went to the great hall.

3 Days Later!

'Hermione! Hermione!' Harry yelled at his girlfriend who was walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Harry. 

'Hey, Harry' Hermione said smiling.

'Dumbledore said our rooms are done!' Harry exclaimed excitedly. 

'Omg! Let's go check them out!' Hermione said equally as excited as Harry. They walked to the 7th floor to the portrait of the women holding a rose. "Baby girl.' Hermione squealed the password excitedly. The portrait swung open and the couple walked through. The room they walked into was their old common room it had stayed the exact same. But there was a door on the right wall of the common room and there was a door on the opposite wall from the portrait. 

'Which door should we go in ?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Um….The one on the right.' Hermione said. 

'Okay.' And the two walked over to the door. When they entered the room they saw a huge gleaming kitchen and at the stove stood Dobby. Dobby was still wearing about 5 of Hermione's hats and a cloth.

'Hello, Mister Harry Potter, Sir and Miss Hermione.' Dobby said.

'What are you doing here Dobby?' Hermione said. 

' Mr. Dumbledore has sent Dobby to work for Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, Dobby was much pleased to do this.' The elf said while smiling.

'But, Dobby I don't feel right with you working for us.' Hermione exclaimed. 

'But Dobby loves working for you, Dobby thinks it's much better then working in the Hogwarts Kitchen's and Dobby even gets his own bedroom.' The elf said while pointing at a door on the other side of the room. 

'B-but.' Hermione shuttered.

'Dobby knows you are expecting child and Dobby thinks you would need extra help.' Dobby said.

'Well…okay.' Hermione said 

'Yay!' Dobby squealed. 

'Want to go see the rest, then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Hermione said excitedly.

'Dobby, We are going to go see the rest of our "house". ' Harry said to the elf. 

'Of Course, Sir.' Dobby said. Harry and Hermione walked out of the kitchen back to their common room to the other door that's off the common room. They walked through the door into a huge master bedroom. The master bedroom had a door on the left of it and a door on the right. It also had a huge king size bed in the center of room, while one side had bookshelves and a dresser inscribed with 'Hermione' then other side of the room had quidditch pictures and a dresser inscribed with 'Harry' 

'Wow, the beds huge.' Harry exclaimed. 

'Yeah, I wonder what those 2 doors are.' Hermione said looking at the doors. 

'Let's go find out then.' Harry said as he opened the door on the left. He walked into a bathroom that looked a lot like there old one only bigger. 

'Well, That's kind of boring, Let's she where the other door leads.' Harry said while walking out the room. He opened the other door that was on the right wall. He opened and saw that it lead to a nursery. The nursery's walls were bubble gum pink. In the room was a crib, nursing chair, changing table, play pen and book shelve with children stories in it. 

'OMG! It's so beautiful! I love it!.' Hermione exclaimed with tears of joys in her eyes. 

'Yeah, It's perfect.' Harry said to Hermione who was now looking at the books on the book shelves.

'Want to go get lunch from Dobby?' Harry asked. 

'Is all you ever think about food?' Hermione joked. 

'No, Food, Quidditch and you!' Harry replied jokingly earning a slap on the arm from Hermione. And the couple walked out of the room to their kitchen.

Authors Note- Hey, Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Dedication- Everyone who reviewed.

Setting- The day everyone goes home for Christmas break. (Sorry for skipping a like a month, but nothing major happens.)

Chapter 9!

Harry & Hermione were getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were going to spend Christmas at Sirius's with Sirius and Lupin. They were also going to visit Hermione's parents to 'break the news.'

'Let's put our things in this compartment, Harry, it's the only empty compartment left.' Hermione said to Harry who was carrying everything due to the fact that Hermione is 'with child.'

Once Harry had put their trunks away , he sat down beside Hermione and let her put her head in his chest.

'I'm so worried about how my parents are going to react.' Hermione said.

'Hermione, for the millionth time, everything's going to work out. ' Harry replied.

'Okay.' Hermione huffed. And with that she laid her head on Harry's lap and went to sleep.

When Hermione woke up she saw Harry stroking her hair.

'Hey.' Hermione said.

'Hey, Were almost there.' He said while pointing out the window.

'Yeah.' She murmured.

'You okay?' Harry asked gently.

'Yeah I guess so, Its just Harry where going to be parents in under 7 months!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Yeah, we are, and were going to be the best parents this baby has ever had!.' Harry joked.

'Urgh…. Harry.' Hermione said while playfully hitting his arm.

'Were here! I'll get our trunks!' Harry exclaimed excitedly. After he had got there trunks and they had gone

Through the barrier, they saw Lupin.

'Hey, Lupin.' Hermione said brightly.

'Hello, Hermione, Harry.' He said.

'We are going to be apparating to Sirius's house, So I reckon you should shrink your trunks and hold on to

me' Lupin explained. After the trunks were shrunk and put into their pockets, Hermione and Harry each grabbed one of Lupin's arms and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived at Sirius's they noticed that they apparated in to the kitchen. The kitchen smelt like food cooking and it looked a lot cleaner then it had been the last time they had been there. Sirius was standing at the stove stirring something, then he heard the faint 'pop' and turned around.

'Hey, Pup.' Sirius said walking over and ruffling Harry's hair.

'Hey, Sirius.' Harry exclaimed while giving his godfather a manly hug.

'Hello, Hermione.' Sirius exclaimed.

'Hello.'

'Well, Dinner will be ready in about an hour, So you guys can go get settled into your rooms if you'd like.'

Lupin explained.

'Okay, Which rooms are ours? Hermione asked.

'Yours in upstairs down the hall to the left, Harry's yours is the room across from hers.' Lupin said.

'Okay.' Hermione replied. And they went upstairs to their rooms. Harry went into his room and saw that it was a fair size room with a queen bed in the middle, a dresser across from the bed and a night stand. It took Harry about 10 minutes to unpack all he did was take the clothes out of his trunk (which he had made bigger again) and shoved them into the dresser. So he decided to go see what Hermione was up to. He walked across the hall and opened Hermione's bedroom door.

'AHH.' Hermione screamed when she heard the door opened because all she was wearing was a bra and short shorts.

'Oh, Sorry, Mione, I guess I should have knocked first.' Harry said while blushing.

'It's fine, It's not like you haven't seen me in my bra before.' She joked.

'It turns me on, that's all.' Harry said seductively.

'Does it?' Hermione smirked while raising an eye brow. Then she pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him passionately and hard.

'Ohhhhhh, Harry.' Hermione moaned as Harry put his hand under her bra and squeezed her breasts.

'DINNER'S READY!' Lupin boomed from downstairs.

'Well, Finish this later.' Hermione said as she put clothes on.

'Okay.' Harry exclaimed. And the couple walked down stairs to have dinner.

At Dinner!

'So, How's your first term going ?' Lupin asked Harry and Hermione.

'Great!' Hermione exclaimed.

'How's quidditch going Harry?' Sirius asked Harry curiously.

'Great, Gryffindor has a good chance in winning the cup.' Harry exclaimed.

'Always good to here.' Sirius said. Once dinner was over the couple decided to go to bed as they had a long day and are tired.

Authors Note- Hey! I will try to update tomorrow as I am not going to school . Um….Yeah Sirius is still alive in this fic. (in case you haven't noticed. : p) So please keep reviewing. Questions, Comments Name ideas for the baby or constructive criticism.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

A/N- SORRY! I feel so bad for keeping this so long, but since it's the summer and schools out now I have been spending time with family and friends.

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place for lunch. Christmas was a week away so they decided to break the news of there baby to Sirius and Lupin. Then they were going to go Christmas and baby shopping after lunch.

'Good, Afternoon.' Hermione said brightly to Sirius and Lupin. 'Hello.' Lupin said. They all sat down at the table and poured juice and took sandwiches off of the platter.

'Hermione has something she wants to tell you.' Harry said.

'Why do you always make me say it ?' Hermione asked irately.

'Would you like me to then?' Harry replied sarcastically.

'Will one of you just spit it out already!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Ok, Well, err, Me and Harry are going to be…..parents.' Hermione said softly.

'Harry, Your such a James.' Sirius said as he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair.

'Sirius, we shouldn't be praising them!' Lupin exclaimed.

'Well, You can yell at them and I'll praise them then.' Sirius said.

'I'm so excited, We can teach it to play quidditch and wizard chess and ….' Sirius said but Hermione cut him off.

'The baby's a girl.' Hermione said sharply.

'Oh.' Sirius said almost disappointedly.

'But maybe your next kid will be a boy.' Sirius said as Harry and Hermione both blushed.

'Sirius!' Lupin exclaimed.

'Do you know the consequences of what you did?' Lupin said to Harry and Hermione. 'Yes, we do and I'd appreciate it if you didn't fight with us over our baby, this is exactly why Ron isn't here.' Harry replied angrily. At the mention of Ron Hermione's eyes started to swarm with tears.

'You and Ron got in a fight ?' Asked Sirius. 'Yes, He even used an unforgivable.' Hermione said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'WHAT!? I can't believe I let that scum bag of a git in my house.' Sirius spat angrily.

'Yeah, Well we cant change that.' Harry sighed.

'So, I guess you to might as well share the same room if your already pregnant.' Sirius joked.

'Yeah, May as well.' Harry said.

'Can we go shopping now ?' Lupin said unhappily.

'Oh, Moony lighten up.' Sirius said. The group decided to go to a muggle mall for change and a new experience. So they took a taxi to the mall. They entered the mall and Sirius immediately started acting like a kid in a candy shop.

'Lupin, Can we get a tellyevision.' Sirius said bouncing up and down as they passed a T.V store.

'Me and Harry are going to go in Babies 'R' Us, We'll meet you 2 in the food court in about an hour.' Hermione explained.

'Okay.' Lupin said. They entered the store and Hermione scurried off to the baby clothes dragging Harry along with her.

'What do you think of this?' Hermione asked as she held up a pair of pink baby overalls.

'It's cute Mione, but I don't think the baby will be to picky on what she wears.' Harry said.

'Harry, You have to like her clothes too!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Ok, fine.' Harry grumbled. After Hermione had bought most of the stores girl baby clothing Harry went off to look for Christmas presents for his friends leaving Hermione looking at baby bottles. When Harry returned Hermione had about 3 more bags then before.

'Want to go meet them at the food court?' Harry asked.

'Sure.' Hermione replied.

Hermione and Harry found a table and sat all of there bags down there where about 15 all together. Then they saw Lupin and Sirius walking over to the table.

'Guess what !?' Sirius exclaimed bouncing up and down.

'Reamus Let me get a telly-vision.!'

A/N- Sorry for the O/Cness of Sirius, Please review questions, comments concerns or baby names.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Christmas eve and Harry , Hermione and Lupin were all decorating the Christmas tree the muggle way while Sirius was watching his new telly-vision . He was currently watching a show called The Simpsons.

' Sirius. Will you please turn that off and come and help us ?' Remus asked.'

'Fine.' Sirius said childishly.

Harry then took a shiny red bauble and pointed his wand at it then the word Harry & Hermione appeared on it . He then hung it on the tree.

' Oh, Harry I love it. 'Hermione whispered in his ears as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Well, I m off to bed.' Hermione said after she had hung the 4 stockings up.

' Good night'. Remus and Sirius replied.

'Good night, ill be in, in a minute.' Harry said.

'Harry, What did you get Hermione for Christmas?' Sirius asked once Hermione was out of ear shot.

' It s a surprise your going to have to wait and see tomorrow.' Harry said and with that he too went up to bed.

'Get up, Get up, Its Christmas morning! Presents!' Sirius said as he bounded into Harry and Hermiones room to awake the sleeping couple.

' Okay, Okay,' Harry said groggily will be down in 20 minutes.

'Fine, but hurry! 'Sirius insisted.

When Harry and Hermione got down stairs they saw Sirius staring at the huge pile of presents under the tree and Remus holding him back from tearing at them all.

'Finally your up.' Remus joked.

Hermione and Harry sat on the couch beside Remus and Sirius. Then Sirius got up and handed each person a package. Hermione s package was from Remus it was many books some on parenting and some on N.E.W.T.S that would be coming up next year.

Harry s package was from Hermione and it was 3 tickets to the end of August Quidditch Game.

Remus s package was from Harry and it was a box of Honey duke s finest chocolate.

Sirius package was from Remus and it was a muggle DVD player to go with his new telly vision.

Everyone got many many more presents but surprisingly Hermione didn t get one from Harry. When Remus and Sirius left the living room to go to get breakfast Hermione s eyes starting swarming with tears.

'Are you trying to tell me something? 'Hermione whispered.

'No, Mione, I m going to give you your present right now, Okay?'

'Okay'. Hermione croaked. As she said this Harry got down on one knee in front of Hermione pulled out a little black velvet box out of his pocket opened it and whispered  
'Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?'

' OH MY GOD. YES. YES. YES.' Hermione shrieked. Then he put the ring on her 4th finger and she wrapped her self around him and they kissed passionately. Then Remus and Sirius rushed into the room with there wands drawn. What wrong ? Why are you yell.. Sirius stopped mid sentence when he noticed he had barged in on a snogging session.

'Because were getting MARRIED!' Hermione shrieked again.

'WHAT!?' Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

'Harry just proposed.' Hermione said as she held out her hand and showed them the ring.

'Oh, When we heard the screaming we thought it was a death eater attack or something.' Remus explained.

'So, When will the wedding be?' Sirius asked .

' We don t know yet, We should probably talk about that tonight;. Hermione explained.

'Okay.. Well were going back to the kitchen to finish our breakfast'. Sirius said.

'Okay.' Harry said . When the 2 left the living room Harry turned to Hermione who was looking at her new ring and frowning.

'Whats wrong? Is it the ring? Is it to small?' Harry said starting to panic.

'No! Harry the rings perfect but I don t deserve it.' Hermione said tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What do you mean you don t deserve it?, If anything I don't deserve someone as good as you.' Harry said pulling her into a hug.

'But I m just a muggle born, I don't deserve the freaking boy-who-lived and a 10k engagement ring. ' She said.

'Hermione you may be a muggle born but you are the smartest witch I ever met. And your right you don't deserve a 10 k you deserve a 20k.' And before she could respond her kissed her .

A/N- Please review. I don t even no if anyone is reading it anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!  
A/N- SORRY. About that last chapter being all squished together. Didn t mean it to look like that.

'You ready to go?' Harry asked his fiance .

' I think so, I m still worried about how they ll take the news though.' Hermione said.

'Kay, Sirius will be back in an hour. We might be staying there for the rest of the week, depends how they take the news.' Harry explained to his Godfather.

' Okay.' See you in an hour. Sirius replied.

So Harry and Hermione hopped in the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and yelled Granger Residence. In a matter of seconds they were standing in Hermiones living room.

'Nice place.' Harry said looking around.

'Oh, Hermione. Darling you're here ! ' Hermione's mother said as she poked her head out the door of the kitchen. She rushed up to giver her daughter a hug.

' And who is this handsome young man ?' Hermione's mother asked.

' Hello, Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Potter.' Harry said as she held out his hand to shake.

' Oh, Nice to meet you. And please call me Jane.' Mrs. Granger said.

' Um Mom is dad home? There s something I want to talk to the both of you about.' Hermione said nervously.

' No. He wont be home for a few hours. He's working late at the clinic. But I m sure what ever you need to tell us, you can say to me.'Jane explained.

'Okay ..well. Harry and I. are- r- -r pregnantandengaged.' Hermione spoke the last 3 word in a rush.

'WHAT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY 16 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT AND GETTING MARRIED?' Mrs. Granger roared in anger.

'Yes.' Hermione squeaked.

'Get out. Get out of my house right now.' Mrs. Granger said ain a voice just above a whisper.

' But mom.' Hermione said as she started to cry uncontrollably.

'Leave. Please just leave.' Mrs. Granger said as she turned her back and started to leave the room.

' Mrs, Granger. Please we want our child to have grandparents. We want you and your husband to be a part of her life.' Harry said his voice cracking.

' Please Leave before I call the cops.' She replied and with that she left the room and went back into the kitchen.

'Come on Hermione, Lets go.' Harry said.

He and Hermione went over to the fireplace used the floo powder and said Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When they got there Hermione was crying so hard she was shaking and hiccupping. Harry took her over to the couch held her, rubbed her back and let her cry in his shoulder.

' Mione. All this crying can t be good for the baby.' Harry said soothingly.

'I know, But our child isn t going to grandparents'. Hermione managed to say through sobs.

'It will have Sirius and Remus and if they ever get married then it will have to sets of people who are like grandparents.' Harry explained.

'Yeah, Your right. But I still cant believe my mother. I m going to bed, Maybe I ll wake up and it will all be a dream.' Hermione said.

'Okay. Good night.' Harry said and he kissed her forehead. Once she was upstairs he decided to go to the kitchen for something to eat. When he got there he found Sirius sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

'You weren t gone long, How did it go?' Sirius asked.

'Horribly. Harry mumbled miserably'.

'Why, What happened?' Sirius asked.

'Well, Basically Mrs. Granger wants no part in her grandchild's life and never wants to see me or Hermione again'. Harry explained.

'What about Mr. Granger?' Sirius said. He wasn t home Harry said

'Oh'. Sirius said.

'How do you think my mum and dad would have re-acted? Harry asked.'

' hmmm. That s a good question. They would probably both be disappointed in your actions. But your mom would probably be happy and excited about being a grandmother. But your dad would probably be mad but he would come around eventually.' Sirius said.

'Wow. You really knew them well. Didn t you?' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah, I miss them everyday.; Sirius said sadly.

'So do I, Today me and Hermione were saying how if you and Remus ever get married, you will be like grandparents'. Harry explained.

'WHAT?! Me and Remus are never going to marry each other!' Sirius joked.

'I meant marry women, like you marry someone and Remus marries someone.' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'Actually I have a date tomorrow night.' Sirius said .

'Really !? Who is she ? What's she look like?' Harry exclaimed.

'Her name is Cheyenne. Shes gorgeous.' Sirius responded sounding like a teenager.

'Where did you meet her?' Harry asked.

'I was applying for a job down at the Ministry and she was the secretary there.' He explained.

'You applied for a job?'

'Yeah, Last week, to be an Auror.' Sirius said.

'Wow, this is all just too much information in one night, I'm going to bed.' Harry said.

'Night, Prongs JR.' Sirius responded.

A/N - Hey. Everybody. What did you think of that chapter? Please review. I have no clue who s even reading it anymore. Lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

Hermione who just ended her 3rd month of pregnancy was starting to read up on the stages of pregnancy and what to expect once the baby was born.

'Anything interesting in those books, Love?' Harry asked ,as he flipped through a quidditch magazine.

' Yeah, Loads it says that during the first 3 months I'll have gained several pounds and I should feel more energetic by the end of month 3.' Hermione explained.

'Yeah, You have been napping a lot.' Harry said.

'Shut up! I cant help it.' Hermione snapped.

'Okay, Okay. What's it say about month 4?' Harry asked quickly to change the subject.

'It says I'll have more energy and my stomach will look bigger. And if your so interested in the joys of pregnancy I suggest you read the books yourself. ' She said hotly and stormed out of the room.

'Bloody Hell, Her and those hormones.' Harry muttered and continued to flip through his magazine.

A few hours later a thought struck Harry and he went to search for Hermione. He found her in their room, doing some over the holidays homework.

'Hey, Mione.' Harry said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hermione, I was wondering. What are we going to name the baby?' Harry asked his fiancé. '

Yeah, That's a good question. Well we know it's a girl, but I want to wait and she what she looks like before we name her. ' Hermione explained.

'Yeah, me to. What about the wedding then ?' Harry said.

'What about in July ?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, That'd be good. After the baby is born. Do you want a big white wedding ? ' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I think so. I'm only going to get married once. Right?' Hermione said.

'Right.' Harry replied and they sealed it with a kiss.

'Harry, I'm really tired, How about we discuss the wedding tomorrow?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, Sure you get your rest.' Harry responded. And with a quick kiss on the forehead he left the room.

It was the next day and Harry, Hermione & Remus were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

'Where's Sirius?' Harry asked Remus when he noticed his Godfather's absence.

'He's still on his date with Cheyenne,' Remus smirked.

'WHAT? He's such a stud.' Harry said.

'You should have seen him back in his Hogwarts Years.' Remus said.

'I don't think I want to know.' Harry said. Suddenly Sirius came in the door.

'So tell us Sirius, How was she?' Harry smirked.

'HARRY.' Hermione said.

'She was good enough that were going out again next week.' Sirius replied. Hermione then huffed and left the room.

'Wow, Back in our Hogwarts years you never gave them a second try.' Remus said.

'Well, I'm not a teenager anymore.' Sirius said.

'Yeah, But you act like one.' Harry joked and then left the room following his fiancé. He spotted her in the den.

'Harry, I was thinking, I sort of want our child to be born with married parents. What if we got married on the Easter holidays? ' Hermione said.

'Well, Okay Hermione, But I don't think the baby will be to picky on whether its parents are married or not, plus we would have to organize in a big rush., and if we get married in July the baby will only be 3weeks old.' Harry explained.

'Yeah, Okay, fine . Will get married in July.' Hermione said.

'What should the date be?' Harry asked.

'Well, it can be to soon after I give birth , and not on your birthday and not Neville's birthday.' Hermione replied ruling out all the non-possible dates.  
'How about the 29th?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, That would be good, Accio Notebook.' Hermione said. Then a notebook cam flying from across the room. She then opened it to the first page, pulled out a pen and wrote Wedding Party at the top.

'Who are all you bridesmaids going to be ?' Harry asked. He seemed to have no clue about weddings so kept asking Hermione questions. 'hmmm. I was thinking my maid of honour could be Shannon, she's my muggle best friend, I went to primary school with her, and then Luna, Ginny and I don't know I'll have to think.'  
Hermione responded but quickly jotted everything she said down in the notebook.

'Who do you want to be your groomsmen?' Hermione said.

'um…maybe Sirius being my best man and Neville, Seamus, Dean.' Harry replied.

'Aw . Sirius being your best man would be so touching and sweet.' Hermione cooed.

'But I think Remus would feel left out.' She explained.

'Oh. Yeah him to.' Harry said.

'Want to come ask them with me ?' Harry asked. She nodded and they went to the living room to find both of them watching TV.

'Can I talk to you guys ?' Harry asked them.

'Sure.' Sirius said and he put the TV on mute.

'Sirius will you be the best man at my wedding? And Remus will you be a groomsman.?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, We'd love to.' 'This is sure going to bring back memories of James & Lily's wedding.' Remus said.

'Yeah, It is. When is this shindig?' Sirius asked.

'July 29th. ' Hermione piped up.

'Man, You guys are sure going to get some planning done then.' Sirius said.

'Do you need any help?' Remus asked

'No were fine for right now, I think today were going to send out owls asking if they want to be in the wedding party, but we'll let you no if we need any help.' Hermione explained.

'Okay.' Remus said. The TV was then un-muted and the couple went back to the den. When they got to back to the den, Hermione came up with a brilliant idea that would change the whole wedding.

'Harry, What if we got married at Hogwarts ?'

A/N- Review if your reading. I would like to hear some comments and IDEAS about the wedding. Comments, Questions & Constructive Critism. WOW OVER 1000 WORDS!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Wedding Plans and Other Affairs.  
A/N- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went camping. That's what happened when you live in stupid Canada. I just wanted to say that I love getting reviews but please don't be TO mean, and also if your reviewing about spelling or grammar errors, please point out the correction instead of just saying 'your spelling sucks.' Please and thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

_Flashback_Once Hermione said this Harry gaped opened mouth at her like a fish.

Hermione came up with a brilliant idea that would change the whole wedding.

'Harry, What if we had the wedding at Hogwarts ?'

End Flashback.

'Hermione ! That's the best idea ever !' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah, I know. We could just stay there until the wedding in our rooms, but we would have to owl Dumbledore to ask permission….' Hermione explained.

'Okay , Want to owl him now?' Harry asked.

'Sure.' Hermione said as she got out her parchment and quill.

The letter was as follows.

_Dear, Professor Dumbledore. As you probably know, We are getting married! We decided on the date July 29__th__. We were wondering if we could have the wedding at Hogwarts and just stay there for the month of July. We were also wondering if you would marry us. Let us know if its okay.  
- Harry Potter & Hermione Granger. _

Hermione then gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as she flew away.

'We should probably plan the wedding around Easter.' Hermione said.

'Okay.. But why?' Harry asked.

'Well, I don't want to be having to plan a wedding 2 weeks before I am suppose to be giving birth.' Hermione explained.

'Good Point.' Harry said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that until they heard Remus shout "Dinner."

So the couple tromped off to he kitchen. When they arrived in the kitchen they were surprised to see a pretty blonde women about Sirius's age sitting at the counter beside Sirius.

'Hey, Harry, Hermione. I'd like you to meet Cheyenne.' Sirius said.

'Hello, I'm Hermione.' Hermione said warmly as she held out her hand.

'Pleasure.' Cheyenne replied and shook Hermione's hand. Harry shook Cheyenne's hand as well.

'Why don't you 3 go and sit down at the table, and Remus and I will bring out the food shortly?' Sirius explained.

'Okay.' Cheyenne said brightly and the trio walked to the table. They took their seats and Hermione struck up a conversation.

'So, You're a secretary at the ministry?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Do you too have any career choices in mind?' Cheyenne asked.

'Well, I would like to be a writer and Harry would like to be an international quidditch player.' Hermione said.

'Oh.' Cheyenne said surprised. Then Sirius and Remus walked in carrying dinner which consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy & cooked vegetables.

'So, are you two serious?' Cheyenne asked gesturing to Harry & Hermione.

'Um…You could say that.' Harry said once he had swallowed his chicken.

'You can tell her.' Sirius said.

'No, What if she tells the press or even Voldemort ' Harry hissed to his godfather.

'HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HER OF THAT!' Sirius roared.

'WELL I DON'T EVEN NO HER. She could be some stripper you picked up at a bar or a death eater for all I know.'

'Harry, calm down please.' Hermione pleaded.

'No, I'm Getting out of here.' Harry said and he left the table angrily and went upstairs to start packing. Hermione followed him. Once they were in their room Harry started getting all their things together and packing it in trunks using various spells and enchantments.

'Harry, can we please talk?' Hermione pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'Hermione.' He said icily.

'Please?' She asked.

'Fine.' He snapped and sat down on the bed.

'Tell me why you don't want to tell Cheyenne.' Hermione said.

'If Voldemort finds out your pregnant then he'll target you and the baby. I couldn't loose you or our baby, Mione, That's why we can't tell that many people, I wouldn't be able to live without you knowing it was all my fault.' Harry said.

'Oh My God Harry, Why do you have to blame your self for everything? If I was ever murdered it would be Voldemort's fault, NOT yours. And I doubt Cheyenne would tell anyone, she seems nice. '

'You've known her for what half an hour?' Harry questioned.

'Well, I can tell she's not a death eater.' Hermione reasoned.

'Can we leave now? We can take the Knight bus and go to the Leaky Cauldron. ' Harry said.

'No, its only 3 more days. I'm going to go back down stairs and tell them that were not leaving. ' Hermione said.

'Fine.' He replied. So Hermione went downstairs to confront Sirius.

'Hey, Where did Cheyenne go?' Hermione asked Sirius as she noticed her absence.

'She left, she didn't exactly feel welcome.' Sirius snapped.

'Oh. This is all my fault.' Hermione said starting to sob.

'No…. Its not.' Sirius said awkwardly.

'Yes….Of I hadn't been so -sob- stupid, I wouldn't have gotten -sob- pregnant and we wouldn't have to keep -sob secrets.' Hermione sobbed. Then hearing Hermione's crys Harry came downstairs.

'What did you do to her ?' Harry snapped.

'I didn't do anything.' Sirius explained angrily.

'Harry -sob- don't start a fight, it cant be good for the baby to have me this emotional.' Hermione pleaded. At this Harry shut up abruptly.

'I just came down to tell you, that we won't be leaving.' Hermione said to Sirius.

'That's good, I didn't really want you to leave.' Sirius said embarrassingly .

'But we are going to flat hunting as soon as were both 17.' Harry said.

'Okay…..But your always welcome here.' Sirius stated.

'Well, We don't want to intrude, I'm sure Cheyenne wouldn't want to move into a house with a married teenage couple and a crying baby.' Hermione said.

'Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mine but if you want- Sirius had started to say but then an owl began tapping at the window.

'Oh, That must be from Dumbledore.' Hermione said walking over to open the window. Hermione opened the letter and her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened.

'It's not from Dumbledore its from….. My father.'

A/N- OVER 1000 WORDS! YIPPY! REVIEW PLEASE! QUESTIONS COMMENTS IDEAS.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

A/N- I really love writing this story. Does anyone think I should write a sequel ? Because I have like a bunch of sequels in my head. But anyway, The sequel won't be for a while because this isn't done. I think this is going to have at most 10 more chapters. Anyway on with the story…….

'It's not from Dumbledore…… It's from my father.' Hermione gasped.

'What does it say?' Harry asked.

'_ My Dear Hermione,_

I know your mother doesn't approve at all of your pregnancy and marriage however I am deeply disappointed in your actions but I would like to be part of this babies life. I think the best thing you can do is get married. I only have one chance to be a grandfather after all. I'm sure your mother will come around. So, When is your due date? Do you have a date set for the wedding? I would like to hear all about it.

-Hope to hear from you soon.Love, Dad. ' Hermione said the letter out loud with tears of happiness in her eyes.

'I'm going to write the letter now and send it first thing tomorrow morning.' Hermione squealed and she went upstairs to write the letter. Once Hermione was gone Harry decided to talk to Sirius.

'Look Sirius, I am really sorry about what I did at dinner.' Harry apologized awkwardly.

'It's fine.' Sirius said sincerely.

'We'll tell her but I want to get to know her a little better.' Harry explained.

'Yeah. I understand I guess, You just want to keep your family safe.' Sirius said.

'Yep, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed.' Harry said.

'Okay, Night kid.' Sirius said as Harry walked up the stairs.

'Harry, Harry.' Hermione said trying to wake Harry.

'What?' Harry groaned.

'I'm going to visit my father, I should be back before dinner. Okay ?' Hermione replied gently feeling bad for waking him up.

'Okay, have fun I'm going back to sleep.' Harry said.

So Hermione left the room and shut the door with a quiet thud. Then went downstairs, to the fire place took some floo powder and shouted "Granger Residence." She ended up in the living room of the house she grew up in. She then walked quietly around the house to look for her father. She found him in the kitchen.

'Mom's not here is she ?' Hermione whispered to her dad.

'No, No She's at a dentist convention in the states.' Hermione's father explained.

'Oh. Phew.' She whispered.

' Hi Dad.' She said as she hugged him.

'Hi, Honey.' He said as he returned the hug.

'So, How were your holidays?' He asked her.

'It was good & bad I guess.' She answered as the father and daughter went to the living room to sit down.

'Yes, I suppose it would have been.'

'When is your due date?' He asked bluntly.

'June, 20th.' Hermione replied matter of factly.

'Wow, I'm going to be a grandfather in less then 6 months.' He exclaimed.

'Yes, you are.' She said and laid her hand on the small bump.

'When's the wedding?' Mr. Granger asked.

'July, 29th, And were going to plan the wedding during the Easter holidays.' She explained.

'Can I walk my baby girl down the aisle?'

'Oh, Dad! That would mean so much to me.' She squealed and gave him an awkward sitting down hug.

For the next couple hours they nibbled on biscuits, sipped tea & talked about everything. (school, the baby, the wedding, Harry, the future.) Then she looked at the time and decided it was time to go.

'Dad, I should get going, I said I would be home before dinner.' She explained.

'Okay, well, I'll see you later then.' He said.

'It was a nice visit dad. Bye.' She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Bye.' He said just before she grabbed some floo powder shouted 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' and was off.

A/N- Yeah, I know it was short sorry. I really would like if it whoever is reading this they could review it and tell me what they think. (I love hearing IDEAS and what parts you loved and what parts you hated. (okay, well i dont really like hearing what you hated but it helps me. lol )

Thanks- Shay +)

hee hee this one looks like Snape :(


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys !  
I just wanted to post this and say sorry that i havent updated in almost 2 years.  
i cant believe its been that long , :|  
if anyone is even still interested in this story please reveiw and let me know.  
im going to try to get another chapter up super soon !  
once again , sorry !

-Fan325


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I re-read my whole story , and found it rather cheesy. but im going to continue it.

Chapter 16.

When Hermion returned from her parents house, she was thrilled.

'How was the visit?' Harry asked while reading a Quidditch magazine.

'It was great! He wants to be a part of our baby's life, and even wants to walk me down the aisle.' ! Hermion exclaimed as she sat down on the arm of the couch beside Harry.

'Oh Hermione, thats great.' Harry said.

'We should probably go to bed, We have to get up early tomorrow if we want to catch the train on time.' Hermion stated.

'Yeah, and I still have to pack my stuff back in my trunk.' Harry said solemly.

'Harry, I told you to do that ages ago!' Hermion exclaimed playfully swatting his arm.

'Yeah, but it will only take a second if I use my wand. ' Harry stated.

'Oh, you lazy arse.' Hermion giggled, and then Harry pulled Hermione off the arm of the couch and into his lap, and kissed her passionatly.

The couple got off the Hogwarts Express and were getting there luggage when a certain red haired witch came up too them.

'Hey Harry and Hermione.'

'Hey Ginny.' Harry said.

'Ron told me what happened, i can't believe him! But i just want to wish you guys the best with the pregnancy, and hope we cant still be friends.' Ginny said.

'Awe, Ginny. Thank you so much, That means so much .' The hormonal Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes and she gave Ginny a hug.

'Wow!' Ginny said, as she eyed the huge diamond on Hermione's finger.

'Oh yeah , Gin Harry and I are getting married, How would you like to be a bridesmaid?' Hermion said excitedly.

'I'd be honoured.' Ginny said smiling.

The young couple had made the journey to the castle and got all settled, when there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it. While Hermione remained on the couch.

'Hello Professor Dumbledore.' Harry said happily.

'Hello, I take it your holidays were quite swell?' Dumbledore inquired.

'Yes, they were fine thanks, please come and join us in the common room.' Harry said. Dumbledore took a seat in a large maroon armchair, and Harry sat beside Hermion on the couch.

'Im taking it you recieved our owl Professor?' Hermione stated.

'Yes, that is exactly what i came to speak to you about, I think it would be lovely if you had your wedding at Hogwarts, and I would be honoured to marry you both.' Dumbledore said with a smile.

'Oh, Thank you so much Professor.' Hermione said smiling greatly.

'Also, I would like you to have Dobby forever, you will greatly need him when you leave Hogwarts and have a toddler on your hands.' As the headmaster said this , Dobby came out from the kitchen.

'Dobby Will be working for Master Harry Potter forever? Oh Dobby is overjoyed!' Dobby squeled, tears forming in his eyes. Hermione look a bit angry at the fact that she was inslaving a house elf, but she knew Dobby was very happy here so she let it pass.

'Thank you sir.' Harry said.

'Well, I better be going now, Goodbye Harry, .' Dumbledore said, and with that he was off.

'I cant believe this Harry, we are going to get married at Hogwarts. Thats always been my dream!' Hermion squealed.

'Mine too 'Mione, Mine too.' Harry said.

A/N. Sorry that was so short, I just want to get back into the swing of things. and I fixed the spacing on the previous chapters. Please rewiew, if you have any ideas, or questions or comments, want more of something, less of something.


End file.
